Something Like Cinderella
by Heaven and Earth
Summary: We all know the story of Cinderella: Girl is forced to be a servant: Girl goes to the ball and meets Prince Charming, and so on and so forth. But have you ever heard the tale of Cinderella: Fruits Basket style? Welcome to “Something Like Cinderella"...
1. To Ayame's shop!

_**Something Like Cinderella **_

Summary- We all know the story of Cinderella: Girl is forced to be a servant: Girl goes to the ball and meets Prince Charming, and so on and so forth. But have you ever heard the tale of Cinderella: Fruits Basket style? Welcome to "Something Like Cinderella". . .

**A/N: GOOD MORNING, WORLD! THIS IS **_**HEAVEN AND EARTH **_**REPORTING FOR DUTY! lol First off, I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my one-shot **_**Why are there Orange Hairs on my Bed?**_** I was so happy to see that people liked it :)**

**I really hope you guys like this story! As I told you in my One-shot **_**HieislittleDragon**_** is my beta writer :) So, she might comment on this once or twice :P lol!**

**I really hope you guys like this story! (I just repeated myself :P) I know it is only the first Chapter, but I hope it catches your interest :)**

**Kyou- Why the hell am I here! **

**H&E- The reason why you are in so many fanfics is because people(including me) LOVE you! You're one of the coolest characters in FB and stuff! Though some people are mean to you and Tohru, and also other people of FB, which makes me upset :(**

**Kyou-Whatever, I don't want to be in this.**

**H&E- I know what will make you want to stay!**

**Kyou- What-?**

**Tohru- Kyou-kun, I'm sure this story will be wonderful! There will be princess, princes, knights, balls, love, and we're all going to be in it, Kyou-kun!**

**Kyou- [sighs in defeat and looks over at H&E) Fine. . . I'll stay.**

**H&E- YAY! And just to let you know, I didn't tell Tohru-chan to do that! Lol!**

_**Disclaimer**_**(I remembered this time!): I own NOTHING of Fruits Basket! Nothing I tell you :(**

**In the end we shall have a surprise visit from the tooth fairy!**

**Kyou- What the hell?**

**H&E- Don't ask. READ ON!**

* * *

_**!IMPORTANTE! (sorry I couldn't make the exclamation point upside down :()**_

_**KYOU AND YUKI DO NOT HATE EACH OTHER! REPEAT! KYOU AND YUKI DO NOT HATE EACH OTHER! THEY WILL NEVER ADMIT IT, BUT THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS! THAT IS ALL!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: To Ayame's shop!**_

It was a nice sunny day: the sky was blue, the grass was green, and everything was simple and clean! **(Ha ha, sorry, I just **_**had**_** to rhyme:P)** This story began in a kingdom, a kingdom which lived a royal family, who was loved by all. Akito Sohma, the ruler of the kingdom was sickly, who always seemed to never leave the castle. That is not where the story begins, however.

The Sohma castle looked over the kingdom with grand elegance. The forest separated the castle from the closest village, and a small cottage sat on a hill, was the farthest from the castle.

Just outside of the cottage, were clothes hung up to dry. A young girl with long, brown hair, and kind brown eyes, stepped outside. She had a kind smile on her face as she began to take the now dry clothes off of the clothesline. Her brown hair was secured in a ponytail, to keep her hair from blowing in the wind. She looked up at the blue sky and her smile grew.

"Ah! What a beautiful morning! The sky is so _**blue**_!"

_Hello, my name is Tohru Honda. I live in a cottage with my grandfather from my father's side, along with my grandfather's daughter and her family. My mother died last May, in an accident. My father died when I was three-years-old, so I don't remember him much. . ._

"Tohru-chan!"

Tohru jumped a bit, before slowly turning around, nervously. "Um. . . Y-yes?"

Standing before her was her Aunt. "Are you done with the clothes yet? We need to go to the market before sundown, to get the costumes for the Ball tomorrow night."

"Oh! Um, yes, of course! Just let me get the rest these clothes down." Tohru said, as she hurried to get the clothes down, and to take them into the house, so her aunt and her cousin, will not have to wait long.

"Okay! I'm ready!" She said, after putting the clothes up. She was just putting two ribbons in her hair, as she came down the stairs.

"It's about time! Let's get going, before the market gets too full, and all of the good costumes are gone!" Tohru's cousin, Naomi said, impatiently.

Naomi was a year older than Tohru. She had short brown hair and she treated Tohru as more of a maid, than a relative. 

"Coming!" She said, following her aunt and her cousin out of the door. She was stopped by her grandfather.

"Goodbye, Kyoko. Be safe."

"Grandpa, that's Tohru." Naomi told her grandfather.

"I will, Grandpa." Tohru said, with a smile. She was already used to being called her mother's name by her grandfather. "Bye!" She said, as she walked out of the house.

"Isn't Uncle coming with us?" Tohru asked, her aunt as they walked the trail to the village.

"No, he already has his outfit." She told her. "We just have to worry about mine and your cousin's costumes."

"Oh. . ." Tohru said, before she thought back to yesterday, when they first heard about the Ball.

_---------------Flash-Back-------------------_

"Tohru! Could you get the door?" Her aunt called from upstairs, just after the doorbell rang.

"Okay!" Tohru said, before washing her hands. She was just making lunch, when the doorbell rang. She walked into the hall and opened the front door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said, smiling at the two young men that were at her door.

One had black hair and dark brown eyes, with a large grin on his face. The other had light brown hair, and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Good day to you, Ma'am! We have a message for you from the Palace!" The first boy said, giving a salute.

"Feh! I don't get why _we_ were sent out to do this! I mean, couldn't the _Messenger_ Boy do it?" The second one said, annoyed.

"Awe, come on, Chibi-Suke!" The first one said. "We've gotten to meet all the pretty young girls of the village!"

"You have a girlfriend, remember!"

"Besides," The first one said, ignoring his partner. "The Messenger Boy had to do all of the other villages of the kingdom, earlier this week! He's pooped!"

"Hmph! Well, I _still_ say that they should have made someone else go. When I find out whose dumb idea this was, they sure are going to get it!" The second boy said, making the air feel slightly tense to Tohru.

"U-uh, um. . .?" Tohru began, right before she was cut off by the first boy.

"Oh, that was me." He said, with a shrug.

"WHY YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING WITHOUT CONSULT-!"

"E-EXCUSE ME!" Tohru said, causing the two boys to stop what they were doing, and look at her.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-you s-said that you had a message for me?" She said, stuttering.

"Ah! Right!" The first one said, placing his fist in his hand. He then pulled out an envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to her. "This is an urgent message from the Palace." He told her.

"It states that in honor of Prince _Charming_'s birthday that there will be Ball to celebrate. All the eligible young women in the kingdom are invited to the Ball, for the Prince to choose his future bride." He said, finishing with a big smile. "Oh! It's a Masquerade Ball!"

"R-really? A ball?" Tohru asked.

"Yup! I hope to see you there!" He said, as he was dragged by the other boy, away from the house. "Goodbye!" He shouted, waving, right before he and the other boy disappeared down the hill.

Tohru shut the door and leaned against it. She looked at the envelope in her hand, to see Sohma's royal seal on the envelope. She began to imagine what the Ball would be like, with everyone in costumes, dancing, before she was knocked out of her thoughts by her aunt.

Tohru gave her the envelope, and after her aunt read the contents, she jumped for joy and called down her daughter. She told her about the Ball and they both started jumping, talking all excited. As the two women left the room, Tohru vaguely heard something about going to the market tomorrow to buy costumes. 

_----------------End Flash-Back------------------_

Tohru stared up at the sky, before a thought came to her. "Um. . . Will I be able to go to the, um, Ball, too?"

She looked up at her aunt, who was up ahead of her, to see her stopped. Her back was facing Tohru, so she could not tell what she was thinking.

"Tohru-chan. . ." Her aunt said, before turning to her, smiling. "I'm afraid that you can't go. Your uncle, Naomi, and I are going, and if _you_ go, who will be there to watch Grandpa?"

"O-oh." Tohru said, looking down. "How selfish of me, not thinking about Grandpa. . ."

"Yes, Tohru-chan! That was very selfish of you!" Naomi said, when her mother began walking again. Whether her aunt heard her or not, Tohru did not know.

* * *

"Why the hell are we doing this again?" A young man with messy bright orange hair, orange eyes, and tanned skin asked his companion, annoyed. 

"Because, we need costumes for the Ball tomorrow." The young man walking beside him said, in a calm voice. The two men wore similar clothing, as well as similar clothing to the rest of the villagers. The only real differences was that the second man, was paler and he was wearing a hat and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Couldn't you have just ordered _him_ to come to us, instead of _us_ going to him?"

"Because, Stupid Cat, " He said, rolling his eyes behind his dark frames. "the whole kingdom will be coming to his shop to get costumes, therefore, he'll be busy. Since he is busy, he cannot come to us, and we don't deserve special treatment anyways."

"I told you not to call me that, you damn rat!" 'Stupid Cat' yelled.

He rolled his eyes at his companion, before stopping. "We're here." He said, standing outside of a clothing store.

"'Bout time." The orange haired boy, muttered under his breath. "We just have to pick them up, right?" He asked.

"Yes." 'Rat' said, as they entered the shop.

"I assure you, Madame, these are the _best_ in the Kingdom!"

"Good, good! We only want the best!" The two boys heard, when they entered the shop.

Rows upon rows of costumes, dresses, filled the shop. On one end of the wall, were rows of fabric, on another wall was more rows of fabric. Wings, shoes, and jewelry were held at the back of the shop, where a small huddled group stood.

"It seems Nii-san is dealing with customers. . ." He said, before the orange haired boy, began to leave the shop. "And, just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to look around at some of the shops near by. Call me when Ayame's done." He said, with a wave of his hand over his shoulder. The 'Cat' wore a secret smirk as he left the shop.

The other boy sighed. _He was always the impatient one. . ._ He thought, with a slight smirk, before he walked over near the group. He slightly leaned against the wall.

"Oh, Mother! This costume is _perfect_! It will surely make the _Prince_ fall in love with me!" The daughter of the women said, holding up a costume.

He winced slightly. _Oh great. . . He left me here with a fan girl. . ._ One false move could blow his secret, for the very prince she was speaking of, was in that very shop, without them knowing it.

"I want to dress her up! She's so cute!" Mine, Ayame's assistant, said to Ayame.

The 'Fan Girl's mother laughed. "My daughter is _quite_ lovely!"

"Oh, no, not her! _Her_!" Mine said, pointing to another girl, who had just set some stuff down in a nearby chair. He did not notice her till now.

The mother and the daughter froze for a second. "Oh no, no! Tohru-chan will not be going to the Ball tomorrow night." The mother said. Ayame appeared in front of her suddenly.

"You dare defy the Royal families' request? For _all_ eligible young women of the whole kingdom to attend the Ball?" He questioned them.

The older woman looked nervous for a minute. "Um, of _course _she will be going to the Ball! We _already_ have her costume at home! So, you don't need to worry about her!" She said, with a nervous smile. The Prince could tell she was lying through her teeth.

"So, are we ready to go?" She said, after paying for the two costumes. "Tohru-chan! It's time to go!" The said girl's head perked out from behind a shelf of fabrics.

"Oh! Coming!" Tohru said, picking up the stuff she set down and the two costumes, before following the two women out of the shop.

* * *

**A/N: Well! That's the end of Chapter one! So far Tohru-chan, Ayame-san, Mine-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyou-kun have made an entrance!**

**Momiji- I didn't see Kyou and Yuki there.**

**Haru- 'Rat' and 'Cat' were Yuki and Kyou, Momiji.**

**Momiji- Oh!**

**H&E- Anyways! Lol! Life's short, so eat Ice Cream!**

**Kyou- What's with you at being random?**

**H&E- Don't know, I feel like it :P lol!**

**Kyou- Whatever. I was barely in this one!**

**H&E- That's because it's not all about you, unlike in my one-shot!**

**Kyou- What one-shot?**

**Momiji- [gasp) You mean you haven't read it, Kyou! It's so cute! You have to read it!**

**Kyou- Well, I ain't reading it now!**

**H&E- Just read it, Kyou-kun. You'll like it!**

**Kyou- [muttering under his breath as he goes to read it) What the-? I did- What! (blushing badly and stuttering)**

**H&E- [giggling madly) I knew he'd like it!**

**Momiji- He likes it so much that he can't speak (big grin)**

**H&E- LOL! Well, that's our show! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**Haru- H&E-san, it's not night yet.**

**H&E- [sweat drop) Well, I know that! I just wanted to say it. . . [pouts)**


	2. Home Again

**HieislittleDragon: You introduce us, I don't feel like it. . .**

**Heaven and Earth: Okie-dokie!**

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN, EVERYONE! Here's Chapter **_**Two**_** of **_**Something Like Cinderella!**_

**HLD: We have a great show for you today… (half asleep)**

**H&E: Hey! You said that I could introduce us! (pouts)**

**HLD: I didn't introduce us, I said we had a great show.**

**H&E: RIGHT! Anyways!**

**Kyou: What am I doing here again?! I thought that I was free of you! And WHO is THAT!? (points to HLD)**

**HLD: (jumps up chases after him, attempting to hug him) KYOU-KUN!**

**Kyou: What the HELL are you DOING?! (running away)**

**HLD: (stops running) Trying to hug you, now come HERE!**

**Kyou: NO!**

**H&E: I'm guessing she's not half asleep anymore…**

**HLD: (ignoring H&E) FINE! THEN I'LL FIND SOMEONE CUTER TO HUG!!**

**(As if by magic, five-year-old version of Kyou appears beside HLD)**

**HLD: KYOU-CHAN! (hugs him as he turns into a kitten) You're so CUTE! (continues hugging Kyou-chan as she walks back to her original position, sitting down)**

**Kyou: Where'd he come from??**

**HLD: He just appeared because I wanted him to. (continues hugging and petting Kyou-chan)**

**H&E: KYOU-CHAN!! (runs over and attempts to hug Kyou-chan)**

**HLD: You can hug the OLDER one! LEAVE ME ALONE!! (turns away from H&E, hiding Kyou-chan) MY KYOU-CHAN!**

**H&E: (pouts) Meanie…**

**Shigure: What's going on in here? (suddenly appearing behind Kyou)**

**HLD: You can hug Shigure!**

**H&E: But he's not a kitty…**

**HLD: So! He's a puppy!**

**Shigure: I am NOT a puppy! I am a full grown Dog.**

**Kyou: (mutters under breath) You wouldn't know by how he acts…**

**H&E: ANYWAYS!! (runs over and quickly hugs Kyou) KITTY!**

**HLD: WE'RE GETTING WAY OFF TOPIC! INTRODUC THE STORY AND START IT UP!**

**H&E: (hugging a struggling kitty Kyou) All right, all right!**

**_Disclaimer_: We don't own Fruits Basket!**

**HLD: But it would be much better if we did!**

**H&E: ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!!**

_**Chapter Two: Home Again**_

"Little brother!" Ayame said, twenty minutes later, right when the cost was clear of any villagers. He ran over, with his long sliver white hair blowing behind him, to his brother, who was leaning on the wall. "It's so good to see you! How long has it been? Five? Ten years?"

"We saw each other last week. . ." He said, with a sigh.

"Ah, yes! It feels like it was only yesterday when I last saw you, Dear Yuki!" Ayame exclaimed.

"You just said that it felt like five to ten years. . ." Yuki said, right before Ayame tried to hug him.

"Why, Dear brother! I did not know you missed me so much for it to feel like it has been many years since we last seen each other! Come, Dear Yuki! Let us embrace!" Ayame said, trying to hug his younger brother, who was pushing him away.

"Stop it, Nii-san! I came here to pick up the costumes!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Ah, yes! The costumes!" Ayame said, immediately letting Yuki go

"Yes, Kyou and I came to get them." Yuki said, as he fixed his hat and sunglasses.

"So, Kyonkichie is here!" Ayame said, before looking around the shop. "Where is dear Kyonkichie?"

"He's-" Yukie was interrupted by the door of the shop opening. Ayame and Yuki looked towards the door to see familiar orange hair.

"Ah! Kyonkichie!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I hate when you call me that." Kyou said, with a glare.

"You left Yuki all alone! What kind of bodyguard are you?" Ayame said, overdramatically.

"I had a few errands to run. . ." Kyou said.

"What errands?" Yuki asked.

Kyou looked away, as orange cat ears popped onto his head. "Oh, well, you know. . ." He said, looking everywhere, but Yuki.

Yuki's eyes widen in realization. "You left me alone with those Fangirls on _purpose_!!" Yuki said, pointing to Kyou dramatically.

"Where _ever_ would you get an idea like _that_!" Kyou said, covering the smirk on his face with his hand.

"Yes, Yuki! Where ever would you get an idea like _that_?" Ayame asked, as he crossed his arms and shook his head. He had a slight air of seriousness around him.

"Don't take his side?!" Yuki yelled at his brother, before whirling around to Kyou. "I don't need _proof_! It's obvious!!" He yelled, pointing accusingly at the Cat.

"Well, then I don't see why you're yelling." Kyou said. "If you don't have proof, then stop yelling."

"Yes, yes!" Ayame said. "Yelling is bad for the skin, dear Yuki!"

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled, at his older brother.

* * *

"Tohru!"

"Um. . . Y-yes?" Tohru asked, peeking her head out from a big pile of clothes that she was carrying.

"Tohru-chan, why haven't you cleaned the floors yet?" Tohru's aunt asked, her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Naomi-chan wanted me to wash some of her clothes and scarves so she can decide on which one she wanted to wear to the Ball tomorrow night." Tohru told her.

"Well, hurry up, Tohru! You need to wash the floors!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tohru said, rushing off to get her many chores done.

Her aunt waited till she was out of sight, before going into the living room. She shut the door behind her, before turning into the room, where her husband and daughter were sitting.

"So. . . how was shopping?" Her husband asked, looking up from a book he was reading.

"I got the _greatest_ costume _ever_!" Naomi said, excitedly.

Her father smiled. "That's lovely, Honey."

"That stupid store assistant talked about how she wanted to dress up Tohru _instead of_ me!" She told her father.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

"Yes, she did." Naomi's mother said. "And that _store owner_ went on and on about how we wouldn't let Tohru go to the Ball." She said, with a disgusted tone, before she started laughing with a disgusted laugh. "Just picture it! Tohru at the ball, falling all over her feet and making a complete _fool _out herself!"

Naomi laughed along with her mother. "Yes! And the Prince would be disgusted with her!"

"Well," Naomi's father said, reading his book. "She _is_ cute, and I'm sure that the Prince will probably like her, despite her being clumsy at times. In fact!" He continued. "He might think that her clumsiness makes her cuter."

He looked up to see his wife and daughter glaring at him. "Of course!" He said, quickly. "She's not as cute as _you_, Sweetheart." He said, closing his book.

"Well, of course not!" She said, flipping her hair. They continued to talk, not noticing two figures standing near the entrance to the living room.

A tall blonde girl glared at the three. Her blonde hair covered her right eye as she wished that she could beat the heck out of them.

A girl with long black hair in a braid, with black emotionless black eyes, stood beside her. She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, silently telling her friend to calm down.

"We have to do something about this, Hana." The blonde said, clenching her fists.

"We shall take care of this, Uo." The mysterious blacked haired woman said. "Come." She said, as she turned around. The two left before Tohru came down and saw them.

* * *

**HLD: I can't believe that we took so long on this! (starts poking H&E in the shoulder) Tell them you're sorry, tell them you're sorry!**

**H&E: I will, when you quit **_**poking**__**me**_**!**

**WE are VERY sorry that it took FOREVER!! : ( We hope you enjoyed chapter two!**

**HLD/H&E: REVIEW LOTS!! BYEE!!**


End file.
